


.She’s Alive.

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Alex had believe his daughter is dead, until Michael through their communication tells Alex something. With some tears, there still is humor as Max tells and shows photos of Noelle.Noelle is simply happy to reunite and meet with her momma. While getting to spend time with her momma and daddy. Until the last night but got to say good-bye to her momma before he went back to deployment.





	.She’s Alive.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/gifts), [LadyTemparance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTemparance/gifts).



> Read, review, if you enjoy. That's good and also if you don't like, no one is forcing you to read this story, so please no harsh comments.

.She’s Alive.

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

.Disclaimer.

          I don’t own anything, all these characters belong to Roswell, New Mexico. While also this is from a book two, the plot. I’m not sure but for now all I own is Noelle.

For LadyTemperance, I hope this story helps explain and also your questions inspired this story. I hope you like it and enjoy it.

This is also for Icylightning, you’ve enjoyed my stories and had been one of ones who inspire me. I hope this one is okay and that you enjoy it.

Again, please enjoy, read and review. If you don’t like it, please again, I still add this, no one is force to read, no harsh comments please.

.Summary.

          Alex had believe his daughter is dead, until Michael through their communication tells Alex something. With some tears, there still is humor as Max tells and shows photos of Noelle.

          Noelle is simply happy to reunite and meet with her momma. While getting to spend time with her momma and daddy. Until the last night but got to say good-bye to her momma before he went back to deployment.

* * *

 

          Michael was watching as Elle was sleeping, he couldn’t believe his baby girl is two years old. Max was going to be working late and asked Michael to take her for the night.

          He made the two of them dinner and decided to talk with Alex. Jesse Manes may think Alex doesn’t keep talking with Michael but he is dead wrong on that.

          _Michael._

_I miss you, it’s getting rough. But talking with you helps me continue to fight during my enlistment each day. How are things going? I’m sorry but I need to tell you something. I know this something that should be told in person, but this is something I want you to know about this._

_Captain Alex Manes._

          This caught Michael’s attention, and it made Michael question what Alex wants to talk about so, he decided to send Alex this, he took a month off so that way he can spend time with Alex and Noelle.

          _Alex._

_No matter what it is, I’m here baby. You know I’ll listen to all the details even if it’s small or big._

_Doctor Guerin (I have a PhD)_

While waiting for Alex’s reply, he decided to send his findings, and then looks to see Elle wake up and looking around. She smiles and waves to Michael, who beacons her over. She climbs down and walks over to her father.

          Michael picks her up and remembering Max’s instructions, wipes her back if she is sweating and then gives her a cold-water bottle. Which she drinks as Michael sees a reply.

          Noelle says, “Is this Auntie Alex daddy?”

          Michael tickles her, “Yes, my little goof ball, after this we’ll then go and get ready, Auntie Alex is coming in soon. Actually honey, there’s something your mother and I need to talk about after this.”

          Noelle can tell it’s important if it’s both mommy and daddy.

          _Michael._

_I wish I could have told you this sooner, but I just wish I did. The truth is I had a child, our child. She was born in Iraq and…I’m sorry this is so hard to type out._

Michael beats him.

          _Let me guess, your dad wasn’t happy about our baby girl and decided that she would be better off dead._

Michael cursed himself when he sent it, this is giving away something he knows that Alex never told him.

          _I never told you I had a girl._

_Alex, you know my secret, the fact that I’m unique and that we promised this stays with us. Well. I do have something I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I didn’t want to cause you this much pain._

_Michael I’m coming in early. In fact._

Then the two jump when Michael hears a doorbell, he takes Noelle to his hip, but has her on his back to conceal her, to see Alex, standing there, looking like he was trying to hold back tears.

          Michael opens the door and lets Alex fall in his arms, crying his heart out. Noelle was let down as Michael led Alex to the couch, Noelle gets her baby wet cloth and gives it to Michael, who gives it to Alex. Alex calms himself and wipes his face.

          Alex says in a thick voice, “I’m sorry.”

          Michael hugs Alex, “Hey, you were in a war, I was still in New Mexico University.”

          Alex shakes his head, “I still should have told you when I learned about my pregnancy.”

          Michael kisses Alex’s forehead, “Hey I think it’s time I told you something two years ago, but you were hurting so much.”

          Alex is confused.

          Michael continues, “Remember when I mention about the random typing that one day. Well, now please, don’t hate me. But Alex, remember how I said I was an alien.”

          Alex nods, not sure where this is going.

          Michael sighs, “I well. Our daughter would have my powers and-.”

          Alex interrupts, “I never told you, our child is a girl.”

          Michael explains, “Well, the truth is, the reason why I know is because our daughter on the day she was born, most likely after your dad went to take her to hurt her. My guess is, our daughter saw what his intention was, and teleported.”

          Alex nearly fainted, “Teleported, as in moved. (He sobs) Where did she move to Russia?!”

          Michael then takes Alexs’ hands in his own.

          He continues, “No, she came to Roswell to be with her father. Now before you think this is a bad joke, just please look at this picture and I assure you, she’s real, she’s right now I want you to see her picture before the real thing.”

          Alex lets out a thick choking sob as he looks at a picture of Noelle, with Isobel, Max and himself. Alex traced the picture and couldn’t deny that she is his carbon copy including the she smiled, she has Michael’s smile a tiny bit, but mostly she is his carbon copy.

          Alex hugged the picture, wishing he could hug her instead.

          Alex looks to Michael with red rimmed eyes, “Where is my baby Michael? Please I want to see her.”

          Michael looks to see Noelle silently most likely since Alex is her mother, sharing his emotions, crying. So Michael has Alex stay a second as he picks up Noelle. Noelle hugs Michael.

Then lets him carry her to the couch, then Alex nearly faints or pukes. His baby, his baby girl right in front of him. Alex then reaches for Noelle, who hugs tightly, just like she did as a baby.

Alex sobs as he holds his baby girl, he couldn’t believe his baby girl is alive, alive and in his arms. Alex brings Michael in their hug. Here it seems like a dream, a dream Alex hopes he doesn’t wake up from until he looks to see Noelle moving to listen the echoes of his heart beats.

Alex then calms himself as Michael, who had a few tears himself, both wiping their faces as Alex takes a baby wet cloth and wipes her face, letting her blow her nose and calm down.

Noelle asks, “Why are you sad? But also so happy.”

Alex sighs.

Michael says, “Honey remember how Max is not your biological mommy.”

Noelle nods, “My mommy is out in the world, saving the day in black and green capes.”

Alex and Michael laugh at that. Max must have told Noelle about her biological mom, well a bit anyway.

Alex shakes his head, “No bumblebee. I don’t wear capes to save the day.”

Michael admits, “Honey we wanted to tell you about your biological mommy.”

Noelle says, “Is momma here? Where is momma? Will momma land on the roof?”

Alex laughs and shakes his head, “No, bumblebee. I’m your momma.”

Noelle launches herself in Alex’s arms, “Momma, momma. Yeah, my momma a hero like mommy.”

Michael fakes a mock, “Well excuse me if daddy doesn’t wear a badge.”

But hugs both of them.

Alex says, “Thank you for protecting her from my father. I miss you both so much. I just wish I could learn about her. “

Michael explains, “I’ll tell you about her. Also, Max will be coming in with photos.”

Alex is curious and wonders why is Noelle raised by Max?

Michael explains, “I do raise her, but Max he’s always had this nurturing side to him and he can breastfeed, so who am I to deny him. Besides Noelle loves both of us and is raised by both.”

Alex nods as Noelle lays her head on his chest.

Michael then talks about their lives have been with Noelle. Michael even got Alex to laugh when he explains how she learn and observed how to potty train herself.

Alex is laughing and lets out a snort, “Really? She really did do that?”

Michael snickers, “I missed your snort and yes. Max forgot to lock the door and she walked in while he occupied and covered her eyes and nose then later on when Max and I were reluctant to teach her potty training, she showed us how she does it and covers her mouth and eyes. Max was blushing and still does.”

Michael continues, “I had to explain that he was doing that because he was using the bathroom, she ended up laughing and saying, “mommy do a number two and now I know how to do a two.”

Alex laughs, “Wow.”

Michael nods, “Now she has knock three times, did it again but this time now, she doesn’t knock when he’s busy, she just knows to wait.”

Alex smiles, and for Michael it’s the first time he’s smiled.

          Alex holds onto Noelle, as she stares at his uniform and Alex with one hand, takes off his dog tags and gives them to Noelle, who holds them.

          Michael started dinner when Max came in with pictures.

          “Michael, I’m sorry I’m late. Work was good, where my little bumblebee.”

          Michael says, “We’re in the kitchen, better get ready for story telling Max.”

          Max comes in, “Why, where my little bumblebee?”

          Alex turns with Noelle who looks, “Mommy.”

          Max kisses her cheek, “Hi.”

          She kisses him back, “Mommy you call me bumblebee like momma does.”

          Max is surprised, “You told Alex.”

          Michael shrugs, “Don’t bust an artery, but among other things, yes he knows his baby is alive and breathing.”

          Alex decides to throw in, “And making sure she doesn’t go in an unlocked bathroom again.”

          Max felt his cheeks grow dark red, “Really?! The toilet incident.”

          Michael smirks, “It got him to laugh, so why not?”

          Max sighs. “Yes, it was my mistake.”

          Noelle pouts, “I’m sorry mommy. I didn’t’ know you poopy.”

          Max feels his dark red cheeks get extremely darker, “It’s okay, for now what’s Michael told you.”

          It takes a minute for it to catch up to Max.

          “You told him about.”

          Michael puts down the food, “Max please, he’s already been through enough and he has promised me on nearly two dozen bibles he will keep it a secret. He’s already given birth to my baby. Our daughter who teleported to you.”

          Max sighs, “Fine, so now that you know Alex, what now?”

          Alex looks at Noelle who pouts at the tension starting.

          Alex admits, “I can’t take her back, if my father finds out she’s alive, he might try to hurt her, but I do however want to still stay in touch and still be a part of her life.”

          Max nods, “I like that plan.”

          Noelle says sadly, “Momma go back to boom, boom.”

          Alex nods with a few tears slipping.

          Noelle hugs her momma tightly.

          Noelle says, “Momma spend time with us before going to Iraqie.”

          Alex nods, “Yes, momma will do that.”

          Max admits, “I picked it because it was pretty and that’s what Miss Honey was nicknamed by her father.”

          Alex admits too, “I picked it because that’s what my mom nicknamed me.”

          Michael smiles, “Now that that’s out of the way. Can we eat? I’m withering away over here.”

          Alex kisses Michael, “Okay, let’s not watch you waste away to nothing. So what’s Noelle been learning for you Max?”  
          Max thinks, “Reading, Frankenstein, Jane Eyre, Charles Dickens, right now I’m getting into Frankenstein again.”

          Noelle explains, “The scientist not the poor creature.”

          Alex nods, “That’s good.”

          Michael explains, “I’m teaching engineering and how to fix cars.”

          Noelle adds, “Tune ups, transmissions and oil rigs and the structure of a car. It’s so cool. Why can’t it be Optimus Prime?!”  
          Max sighs and they start to eat. Alex watches as Max takes his burger and halves it, giving Alex the bigger half, without thinking giving it Noelle, who is sitting in Alex’s lap.

          Max’s cheeks are dark red again when Michael laughs.

          Alex is confused.

          Noelle explains, “Mommy shares his burger with me, he gets big half I get small half.”

          Alex takes a bite, “Okay. It’s okay.”

          Max finishes and shows the pictures until it’s time to leave, Max leaves her overnight bag and after getting kisses from Noelle, it beings Alex’s relaxing time. Every day for nearly three weeks, Alex spent it with his baby girl.

          Both being careful to not let this draw any suspicion to Jesse Manes, then on the last night, Max brought her home when she calls saying that momma and daddy are having an “inappropriate playdate”. Max takes her home and promises to bring her back the next day.

          At Michael’s airstream slash house Noelle hugs her momma goodbye and promises to be there when Michael skypes with momma. Alex lets Noelle keep his dog tags while kissing her goodbye.

          Michael gives Alex custom pocket watch, with under the clock a picture of the three of them. He even gave a bigger one for Alex to hold onto then Alex kisses his daughter good-bye.

          After leaving Alex nearly laughs when he hears his daughter yell about saving planet Vulcan. Alex came back in happy, for once he was happy that she is being raised by her father and others around him.

          Before going to be before being deployed, he looks at the picture Michael gave her, it was hand drawn by Noelle, so much detail, in the back it says.

          _I love you mommy, we have time._

* * *

 

.The End.

          Please review, read let me know what you think of it. Also if you don’t like then please don’t read it, no one is being forced to read it.

          Also to my readers, see if you can find the second reference. It’s in there, tell me where this was also heard. Enjoy reading.

 

 


End file.
